Kingdom Hearts Final Mix
|publisher = |release = December 26, 2002 | genre = Action RPG | modes = Single player |ratings = :A |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts Final Mix is 'n Japan-eksklusiewe reissue van Kingdom Hearts dat Engelse stem Waarnemende met Japannese onderskrifte onder bykomende in-speletjie kenmerke gebruik. Die speletjie was remastered in HD en as deel van Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX op 14 Maart 2013 vrygestel. In teenstelling met die oorspronklike Final Mix, die Mediaraad kan verskyn funksies Japannese stem Waarnemende in die Japannese vrylating. As deel van die versameling, dit was beskikbaar gestel buite Japan vir die eerste keer. Beperkte vrystellings Pre-bestel goedere Afhangende van watter Winkel die speletjie was vooraf bestel, kan kliënte 'n CD bevat snitte uit die speletjie of 'n speel kaart stel adorned met Kingdom Hearts karakters en simbole kry. Ook, by 'n paar winkels in Japan, hulle was weg te gee 'n dubbele Keyblade geborduurde halssnoer met 'n gereserveerde kopie. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Platinum Limited Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Platinum beperk het gekom in 'n boks met die speletjie geval, 'n vel van agt Kingdom Hearts plakkers; 'n poskaart kalender met Tetsuya Nomura kunswerk en — vervat in 'n CD geval — 'n blok figuur van Sora, deel van die Square's Minimum versameling; en drie kan kentekens. Die vaste koste 8,800 yen. Veranderinge Kingdom Hearts Final Mix funksies veranderinge vanaf die oorspronklike weergawe, insluitend bosses teenwoordig in die Engelse weergawe, maar nie in die oorspronklike Japannese weergawe. Ander veranderinge sluit in recoloring Heartless en bekendstelling van nuwe Heartless, nuwe wapens, nuwe moontlikhede, nuwe cutscenes, Gummi Ship missies, nuwe Ansem's Reports, en 'n nuwe geheime film. Die Beginskerm is vervang met 'n ander tekening van Sora, kappie en hou 'n vlag. Op die Beginskerm, 'n sleepwa vir Final Fantasy X-2 is toeganklik, bestempel as 'n "Special Movie" as 'n derde opsie na "New Game" en "Load Game". Die speletjie het drie moeilikheidsgraad vlakke, die eerste is "Final Mix: Beginner". "Final Mix: Beginner" gee Sora 'n Ribbon, 'n EXP Necklace, Power Up x8, Defense Up x8 en AP Up x4 by die begin, en nie een van die geheime flieks gesien kan word. Die Drill Gummi se aanval krag is 9,999, in plaas van 35. Die tweede moeilikheidsgraad is eenvoudig "Final Mix", soortgelyk aan standaard uit die vorige speletjie, maar nie die presiese dieselfde. Die Gummi Ship neem dubbel die skade van die oorspronklike weergawe en skade deel deur Sora gesny word deur 'n derde. Die laaste opsie is "Final Mix: Proud", 'n groter uitdaging as kenner van die oorspronklike speletjie. Die Gummi Ship se aanval is verder 'n helfte verminder, en skade is vier keer. By die afronding van die speletjie, 'n "Battle Report" vertoon, verskaffing van die speler met verskeie statistieke van die playthrough. Kwaliteit van lewe veranderinge sluit die gebeurtenis slaan opsie, sodat die speler om te slaan cutscenes reeds gesien. Sora deursigtig raak wanneer hy verskyn te naby aan die kamera. Die speler is ook volle beheer van die kamera te beweeg in enige rigting, terwyl dit in die oorspronklike, die kamera kan slegs geskuif word lateraal met die snellers gegee. 'N kwessie wat 'n rooi Trinity in Oogie's Manor geleë was vasgestel. In die oorspronklike spel, as die speler het die Trinity voor mengsel verdun en Oogie Boogie, aktiveer nie die Trinity sou verdwyn. Die Trinity is verskuif na 'n gebied onder 'n boog naby die Herehuis. Bosses Die nuwe bosses ingesluit "'Onbekende", wat is ingestel met geen konteks en later aan die lig gebring te word Xemnas, leier van Organisasie XIII in Kingdom Hearts II. Ook bygevoeg was "palet ruil" base vir die Olympus Coliseum: Destroyed Behemoth, Arch Behemoth, Red Armor, en Sneak Army. Nuwe vir die Japannese was bosses ingesluit in die Engelse weergawe: Sephiroth, Ice Titan, en Kurt Zisa. Vyande Meeste Heartless is recolored en verskeie nuwes bygevoeg word: *Chimera *Gigas Shadow *Grand Ghost *Stealth Soldier *Pot Scorpion *Pink Agaricus *Jet Balloon *Missile Diver *Sniperwild *Black Ballade *Neoshadow Wapens Twee nuwe wapens was bygevoeg vir elke hoofkarakter. Dit dien as "sekondêre ultimates", met een het meer krag as die gereelde uiteindelike wapen (Ultima Weapon, Save the King en Save the Queen) gewoonlik met 'n MP vermindering, terwyl die ander het meer Magic potensiaal met lae fisieke vermoëns. *Sora's Keyblades: One-Winged Angel en Diamond Dust. *Donald's Staves: Meteor Strike en Fantasista. *Goofy's Shields: Mighty Shield en Seven Elements. Vaardighede Elf nuwe vaardighede was bygevoeg: *Slapshot *Sliding Dash *Stun Impact *Gravity Break *Ripple Drive *Hurricane Blast *Zantetsuken *Leaf Bracer *Tech Boost *Encounter Plus *Evolution Accessories Saam met 'n paar klein veranderinge aan drie bestaande accessories, die volgende nuwe accessories bygevoeg: *Firagun Band *Blizzagun Band *Thundagun Band *Obsidian Ring *Moogle Badge *Cosmic Arts *Royal Crown *Prime Cap *Ifrit Belt *Shiva Belt *Ramuh Belt *EXP Bracelet *EXP Earring *EXP Necklace *EXP Ring Cutscenes Verskeie nuwe cutscenes saamgevoeg. Egter geen nuwe oudio opgeneem is nie, en die twee cutscenes waarby Riku was gedoen in 'n ondertiteld formaat slegs. *Aan die begin van die tweede dag op Destiny Islands, Kairi is getoon met haar Wayfinder uit Thalassa skulpe. *Nadat Sora eindig in Traverse Town, Riku Hollow Bastion, verlore word getoon is lyk uit te roep vir sy vriende as Maleficent. *Nadat Sora praat te Kairi in die ondergrondse waterweg in Traverse Town, Riku verlore is getoon in die Realm of Darkness na Ansem, Seeker of Darkness het sy liggaam. Daar, hy is bygestaan deur King Mickey wat openbaar dat hy die realm se Keyblade het. *Nadat Sora verslaan Sephiroth, is Cloud gesien stap en begin 'n tweestryd teen die een-gevleuelde engel. *Voor die deur na duisternis sluitingsdatum, Sora en Riku is getoon in funksies reël, Jean aan hul kinderjare speel. *Voor veg die Onbekende, hy loop in die kamer en met praat Sora cryptically en nie-vokaal is getoon. Sora se en Goofy se reaksies in hierdie toneel is herwinde lyne van Donald en Goofy se praat met Aerith en Sora se praat met Leon en Yuffie gedurende hul oorspronklike identiteits Traverse Town. Ander *Another Side, Another Story [deep dive] *Gummi Ship Missies *Drie addisionele Ansem Reports Galery ;Verpakking kunswerk File:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Boxart JP.png|Japannese dekking kuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Boxart (Limited Edition) JP.png|Limited Edition Japannese bedek kuns. External links *Amptelike webwerf Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix ja:キングダム ハーツ#キングダム ハーツ ファイナル ミックス en:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix fr:Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix de:Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix es:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix it:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix nl:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix fi:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix pt:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix